Squid Girl
Squid Girl (Ika Musume) is a humanoid squid girl who came to land with the goal of taking over it and is the main protagonist. Appearance Squid Girl is most known for her light blue eyes and hair, that are actually ten long tentacles that she uses for combat and everyday use. On her head she has a hat (although it was not confirmed if it was an actual hat or part of her body) that is shaped as a squid's head with two fins on each side. Her real age is unknown but her appearance matches that of a 12 to 16 year old. Her outfit mainly consists a white summer dress with light blue linings and a pair of white ankle boots with a thick ring on top. Around her wrists she always wears two thick blue bracelets that are actually weight shifters. In episode 12 she cut her tentacles off because they were not working anymore, but they grew back later in the episode. Aside from her usual dress, she is seen wearing a simple white, one piece, bathing suit when she is swimming. She also had a coat in Episode 10. In episode 12 season 2 she wore a pink kimono to a festival History Squid Girl was hatched into the Ocean near Japan and lived there for an unknown amount of years. But when humans started littering the sea she came to land with the goal to take over it in revenge. Her main goal was to make them pay for dirtying the ocean with their garbage, but accidentally blew a hole in the Lemon Beach House, which was owned by Chizuru, Takeru and Eiko. In order to pay back the money for the repair she started working at the Beach House, while trying to take over Earth. Squid Girl's Powers *Squid Girl has ten tentacles protruding from the top of her head which she can use to pick things up as well as attack from a distance. They have an extremely far range and have been useful in saving people from drowning in the ocean. She also uses them to play baseball and volleyball. Goro Arashiyama called them "all-pupose tentacles". *She can spew squid ink from her mouth and nose. The Aizawa sisters collect the ink and use it to make Squid Ink Spaghetti. *She can glow in the dark. She is sometimes mistaken for a ghost when she glows in the dark In Episode 3. *She can change her weight using her bracelet, allowing her to become light as a feather. This power allows her to glide through the air. *Squidly Smart. She is an extremely fast learner, for example mastering mathematics in one afternoon. She posses artistic ability when using her tentacles to draw. For example, When she draws with her tentacles, she draws the picture the way she thinks about the person. She quickly mastered the English language. *Squiddle Talk. While not exactly a power Squid Girl usually ends her sentences with "Geso" (tentacles as food). In the English Dub/Sub squid puns are used extensively to achieve the same effect. *Gill Breather. She breaths in the water because she has gills. *Hat Flapper. While not technically a power, she can wiggle/flap the flaps on her hat. Squidly Weaknesses Trivia *She made a cameo during the end in Mini Squid Girl Short Story 2. * Due to her strong tentacles, she is an excellent baseball player and drummer. Category:Characters Category:Females